I Need You
by Mrs.JackSparrow69
Summary: Matt and Nick Jackson are on a flight on their way home. They are excited to be seeing their wives and getting some quality human contact. They have been pretty lonely lately. They use to hold each others hand and sleep side by side pressed together but since they had both gotten married it had just stopped. Even so they both really needed it again...


**Disclaimer:** **There is light incest. Don't read if you don't like. I warned you.**

Matt Jackson glanced at the seat next to him. His brother Nick was fast asleep next to him. They were on their way home for a couple of weeks rest from their grueling schedules. Don't get him wrong, he loved entertaining the world by hurting his body. He always felt accomplished after a particularly grueling match.

Even so, he was feeling something else he couldn't quite place. He was very happy to be seeing his wife and children soon but he also would miss everyone, especially the one sitting right beside him.

He and his brother had always had a very good relationship, even as kids. This usually surprised most people and made them shocked that they got along so well. A little too well, Matt thought to himself as he laid back and tried to shut his eyes for a bit. They still had several hours of flight ahead of them.

It took a few more minutes than Matt would have liked to fall asleep. He tossed and turned a bit before he finally drifted off.

It was a decent sleep but not one he would have taken if he had of been aware of what had transpired during it. Without knowing it his body had shifted over and he had slipped down a bit until his head was resting on his brother Nick's shoulder. That part of what had happened wasn't so bad. It was the fact that he had moved over onto his side and his arm had slipped over to rest in his brother's lap around his middle in a sort of snuggling fashion.

He really did miss human contact like this but this was not the right way to go about getting some.

Suddenly Nick's eyes slowly opened as he became aware of something heavy lying almost on top of him. Looking next to him he realized it is his brother Matt. Becoming aware that he probably should move him over and wondering why he is laying like this, he shrugged and decided not to wake him. They work so hard and barely get any sleep, all week long. Then leaning over slightly he placed a kiss to Matt's forehead.

This ended up waking his brother. Nick had done it without thinking much. He truly loved his brother like no one else in this world. Not even his wife compared to his wrestling tag partner and the family he had grown up with all his life.

Stirring, Matt turned his head, gazed at Nick and a faint smile crept upon his face. He didn't make a move to move away from this brother. After all he was rather comfy and surprisingly didn't feel too weird laying with his own brother. It wasn't like they were doing much more than just laying together.

He didn't even want to do more, did he? Matt wondered to himself as Nick began to speak. "That was a, umm, interesting sleep."

"Yeah, it was." Was all Matt could think to say before he boldly laid his head into the crook of Nick's neck. This caused Nick to raise an eyebrow.

"Umm, Matt, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. I'm comfy and I was enjoying snuggling, okay. Nothing wrong with that, is there?" Matt spoke in a rather adorable sleepy voice, which caused Nick to wonder what was up with him at that moment...

...Except he didn't really have to wonder too hard. They use to sort of do stuff like this all the time when they were younger and on the road. It got pretty lonely and having someone he loved around meant a lot to him. Even so they hadn't really snuggled like this before. Simple comforting gestures like holding hands when no one was looking, had been their thing.

Nowadays they had stopped doing that without thinking much of it. They both had a wife and doing so was wrong. Even more so because they are brothers. It is very wrong to be doing this.

Wrong but felt pretty amazing at the same time. He really did care for his brother like a regular human being, not like a lot of people felt about their siblings. Most people from living together most of their lives and most of the time being raised to feel that way barely had a good relationship with their siblings. Nick was rather glad this wasn't the case because they made one hell of a tag team and it boosted their careers to be together. Their amazing relationship was famous all over the world and if they weren't so close he didn't think they would have the amazing lives they did without each other.

Nick smiled as his brother turned to look at him again. "Nick as much as this is awesome, I think I'm going to sit up again," Matt whispered to him.

His heart dropped at that moment. For whatever reason, he didn't want Matt to stop but he knew they had to. After all, they are in public, on a plane and if anyone recognized them, that wouldn't be too good.

Then suddenly an urge came over him. It was dark on the plane because it is very early morning and most of the passengers were still asleep. So making a bold move, he nodded in response to Matt before leaning down and capturing his older brother's lips in a gentle but passionate kiss.

Matt didn't know what to do with what was happening between them. His first instinct was to pull away but the kiss it felt, not bad but different and strange. It felt rather wet. He didn't dislike that and shocked himself with that.

Finally, after a few seconds, Matt made the first move and tore himself away from his brother before things could go any further. His eyes went wide with both shock and awe as he tried to not stare at his brother with his mouth hanging open.

"Please say something Matt," Nick managed to whisper nervously as he realized he might have just made the worst mistake of his life.

Matt was speechless. His own brother had just kissed him, square on the lips. He didn't even know how to react to this so he decided to just go with that and say so.

"Nick, I don't know what I should say. That was, well interesting."

"Interesting?" Nick breathed out as his heart rate sped up.

"Yes, very much and I love you too Nick, as family and I see we have both been on the road too much and are lonely and wow, you haven't gotten amnesia from being hit in the head too much and forgotten we are brothers, have you?" Matt raised his eyebrow up and looked at Nick questioningly before settling back down in his seat and trying to get more comfortable. Nick reached over and placed his hand on his brothers for a brief moment before pulling it away.

"I'm fine Matt, don't worry. I just wondered what that would feel like, is all. I am rather lonely and feeling rather sad lately and you always look so damn adorable lying next to me." Nick finally managed to sputter out as his gaze fell from his brother's to his own lap.

Matt, however, was speechless. "How long have you wanted to do that?"

Nick sighed. "Ever since we had started holding hands and sleeping with our shoulders touching. A long time, Matt. I have been attracted to you for a long time but it's been easy enough to ignore because I am very satisfied just having an incredible bond with you."

Matt's eyes nearly welled up as he listened to Nick speak. "Wow Nick, just wow," he breathed out before shuffling over again and resting his head on Nick's shoulder. Then he reached over and took his brother's hand into his own.

"Let's do this more often. I miss holding your hand and receiving a lot more comfort when I am away from home."

"Me too," Nick responded as he laced their fingers together and laid back in his seat. Sighing, he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such great people in his life.

No matter what the future would bring he always wanted to spend as much time as he could with his wife, kids, the few good friends he had and especially his brother. Life was short and spending it away from those he cared about wasn't something he wanted. He was grateful he got some extra time with at least a small group of people in his life, thanks to them being in the wrestling business too.

"Matt?" Nick spoke then in a questioning tone, "I really hope me kissing you wasn't too weird and freaked you out."

Matt's immediate smile and slight blush almost said it all. Matt was quiet for a few moments before responding.

"Nick, does this answer your question?" Then turning his head to look his brother straight in the eye, he grabbed ahold of Nick's shirt and pulled his face towards his and kissed him.

Stunned, Nick couldn't do anything but kiss back and enjoy the moment. This felt really good and although he was going home to his wife soon enough, he couldn't help himself. He needed this. He had needed this for a long time.

He just hadn't realized it fully, until now.


End file.
